


here

by haru182



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s), Traducción, Waldorph
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Te he robado la cama”, dijo Jim. No estaba –notó Spock– arrepentido o avergonzado, simplemente constatando un hecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118069) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Traducción de [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118069) por [waldorph](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph)  
> Podéis dejarme prompts en [mi tumblr](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/) siempre que queráis :)

_“Khan es la imagen en el espejo de Kirk, comparte su agresividad, ambición e incluso sus tendencias de mujeriego, pero las posee en un grado incluso más alto”. -- Cantor, Paul A. (2001). Gilligan Unbound: Cultura Popular en la Era de la Globalización. Rowman & Littlefield. pp. 222–223. ISBN 0-742-50779-3._

 

 

 

Cuando abrió la puerta, Jim Kirk estaba parado en frente.

“Hola” dijo Jim. No llevaba maletas, y juzgando por el estado de sus pantalones y sus botas, había caminado desde la estación de aterrizaje más cercana hasta la casa de Spock.

“Hola” dijo Spock, y le dejó pasar. Jim se coló, con todo el descaro de la juventud desprendiendo de él bruscamente, y Spock se preguntó qué había pasado precisamente. Oh, podía leerlo entre líneas incluso mejor que a cualquiera, de hecho. Sabía que Jim había muerto, que se había usado la sangre de Khan para resucitarlo, pero esa no era toda la historia; apenas había empezado a ser una historia, sin darle mucho al tema.

A pesar de lo ocurrido, nada explicaba por qué Jim estaba ahí, en Nuevo Vulcano, en casa de Spock.

Spock cerró la puerta.

 

*

 

“Hay…” dijo Jim, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y los hombros firmes. Desafiante, esperando un golpe, un rechazo. “Mis padres están muertos” dijo.

George Kirk en el infame incidente de Narada. Winona Kirk en la menos infame, pero tal vez más intrigante, destrucción de Ulysses diez años después. Su padrastro Frank Hallie, que había tenido su custodia durante seis años hasta que Jim rebuscó y ganó su independencia, y solamente eso dice un montón acerca de su relación. George Samuel Kirk, hasta donde tenía entendido Spock, nunca había nacido en esta dimensión. Jim Kirk era hijo único.

 _No hay nadie más a quien pueda ir_ , era lo que estaba diciendo.

“Estaba preparando un poco de té”, dijo Spock, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Jim lo siguió como una sombra.

Era reconfortante, pensó Spock, mientras Jim miraba horrorizado a su taza de té después de haberse ahogado con el primer sorbo, que algunas cosas no cambiaran.

 

*

 

Jim se había ido a dormir, por lo que Spock suponía que había lavado los platos. Se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en calma, se fue a buscar a Jim y lo encontró tirado en la cama, roncando suavemente. Spock decidió dejarlo solo. No es que no hubiera visto los círculos de color lavanda bajo los ojos de Jim, o el corte demacrado de sus pómulos, la manera en la que sus dedos temblaban antes de agarrar una taza o volverse puños. Había sido una etapa difícil para Jim; una vida difícil, tal vez, y no habría ninguna encarnación ni versión de Jim sobre la que Spock no se sintiera protector.

Hubo otro llamado a su puerta, y no estaba sorprendido de encontrarse a sí mismo al otro lado de ésta.

“Estoy buscando a Jim Kirk”, dijo Spock sin preámbulo. “¿Lo has visto? ¿Has hablado con él?”

Lenguaje impreciso, algo en lo que tendría que entrenarse, aunque Spock no iba a ofrecerle ayuda en eso. En lugar de ello, asintió, y optó por responder a la última cuestión. “He hablado con él, brevemente”, dijo. “Parecía… intranquilo”.

“Es imperativo que le localice”, dijo Spock. “¿Dio alguna indicación de a dónde iba?”

“No lo hizo” dijo Spock. Jim ni siquiera había sido capaz de decir por qué estaba allí, mucho menos de a dónde iba.

Spock apretó los labios, examinando el trozo de tierra desconocido al que nunca podría llamar hogar. Era un gesto muy humano, uno de su madre, de hecho. Era extraño. Era extraño verla en sí mismo, cuando durante toda su vida le habían dicho que se parecía a su padre.

“Si te contacta de nuevo”, dijo Spock “me lo harás saber?”

“Serás el primero”, le aseguró Spock.

“Gracias” dijo Spock abruptamente, no agradeciéndole la promesa, sino cambiando de tema. “Por tu orientación. Sé que estabas dispuesto a…”

“Circunstancias extenuantes”, evadió Spock. “Estoy complacido de que sobrevivieras, aunque tal vez es auto-beneficioso”

Spock lo contempló arqueando la ceja; otro gesto muy humano. Era tan extraño ver las formas en las que Spock era mucho más humano de lo que Spock alguna vez habría sido (aunque tal vez él lo había sido más aún, y carecía de distancia para juzgarse adecuadamente a sí mismo).

“Hasta pronto”, dijo Spock.

Spock lo saludó y se dio la vuelta, y Spock cerró la puerta.

 

*

 

Jim Kirk no había dormido en la cama de Spock desde hacía al menos cien años. Se preguntaba si este Jim lo sentiría como una intrusión, si Spock simplemente _observaba,_ pero se dio cuenta de que prefería rogar por su perdón si ese fuera el caso, en lugar de abstenerse.

Su cara era más afilada, y albergaba cicatrices. Tal vez de acné, pero había una línea a lo largo de su mejilla que sugería que se había chocado contra el suelo a una velocidad elevada; una quemadura de la carretera, si Spock tenía que adivinar. Sus pestañas eran más largas, su nariz más afilada, sus labios más llenos. De hecho, era reconocible como Jim, pero si Spock los tuviera uno al lado del otro, hubiera dudado en identificar a Jim como–bueno, como Jim. Era más alto, también, o tal vez sus piernas eran más largas, y había algo frágil en él. Algo que Spock quería proteger desesperadamente.

 

*

 

Lo despertó después de veinticuatro horas para comerse una sopa, cosa que hizo, frotándose los ojos como un niño y Spock pensó acerca de ello. Incluso cuando Jim estaba en su momento más infantil, siempre había sido un hombre actuando como un niño, teniendo una rabieta, o siendo testarudo o regodeándose como sólo Jim Kirk podía hacerlo. Este Jim era mucho más joven y mucha de esa juventud no era artificial.

“Te he robado la cama”, dijo Jim. No estaba –notó Spock– arrepentido o avergonzado, simplemente constatando un hecho.

“Prestada”, dijo Spock. “Tengo fe de que me la devolverás”.

“Pensaba vosotros no creíais en la fe”. Y ahí estaba, al margen.

“Siempre te he encontrado muy inspirador”. Le dijo Spock y Jim frunció el ceño ya que no sabía qué hacer con eso y estaba demasiado cansado para burlarse.

Si Spock se entregaba a la fantasía, a la frivolidad, a la hipérbole, podría decir que le había roto el corazón.

Spock no presionó a Jim acerca de la razón por la cual él le había elegido. No discutió con él acerca de compartir la cama y no comentó cuando se despertaron, Jim acurrucado contra él.

Jim rompió tres platos y abolló el marco de la puerta, miraba a sus manos como si le hubieran traicionado; Spock limpió el desastre y le dio un martillo para el marco de la puerta.

Jim corrió y corrió y corrió y volvió con una mirada salvaje en sus ojos, apenas sin aliento y Spock le entregó una PADD llena de filosofía vulcana que se suponía que los forasteros no debían tener.

Jim no era un forastero, no en realidad.

 

*

 

“La cosa es que”, dijo Jim un día, mirando por las ventanas de Spock, “todos quieren escucharme. Cada palabra que digo, dependen de ello”.

“No me sorprende”, dijo Spock.

“No sé qué decirles. Sé lo que se supone que tengo que decirles y sé lo que deberían hacer pero… No sé si soy yo o es él. Antes no me importaba. Y entonces Pike murió y después Marcus y yo no… Yo estaba muerto. Y tal vez así era mejor, estoy tan…” Se tragó esa palabra, tosió y Spock la dijo por él, porque si había algo que Jim Kirk siempre necesitaba hacer, era hablar.

“Enfadado”.

“Si”, exhaló Jim, “Estoy muy enfadado, joder. Y ahora tengo su sangre y me está cambiando y Bones no tiene ni puta idea de cuánto me va a cambiar, y tú –el otro tú– tú ibas a matarlo por mí y yo no… ¿Tu sabes qué habría hecho con eso? Porque yo sí. Sé _exactamente_ qué habría hecho con esa clase de lealtad”.

Y eso… ese es un giro de los acontecimientos que Spock no había visto en unos cien años. Pertenecía al rostro de un hombre que había luchado por el Imperio, que había intercambiado su lugar con Jim y sonrió, astuto y peligroso y violento. Spock había estado tan contento de ver esa versión de Jim de vuelta en su propio universo, donde la agresión y la violencia eran los pilares de éste. No había pensado que podría haber visto un eco de eso ahí.

“Viniste aquí”, dijo Spock.

“Porque tú conocías al otro yo que… Quiero decir, él tuvo que haber sido mejor, ¿verdad? Estabas tan jodidamente feliz de verme, sabías que te encontraría y yo he… Es decir, te conozco… Pero yo _vi_ cómo eras”.

“Nunca fuiste psico-sensible” observó Spock, porque Jim había sido altamente empático pero nunca capaz de iniciar una fusión mental por su cuenta, ni siquiera después de una década o más de experiencia.

“Radiación cuando nací. Gran capacidad para leer la mente, por no mencionar las habilidades empáticas. Y, ya sabes, cualquiera de las malditas habilidades que Khan tuviera” se rindió Jim, agitando sus dedos antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

“Jim, no me estabas escuchando”, puntualizó Spock después de un largo silencio.

“¿Cuándo?”

“Viniste _aquí_ ” dijo Spock. “No te quedaste para incitar un cambio de régimen, o te promocionaste, o alteraste la Flota y a la Federación para aliarles con tu visión de cómo deberían de ser las cosas. Viniste aquí”

Jim levantó su cabeza y observó, y Spock no pudo llegar a evitar tomar la mano de Jim en las suyas.

Jim se aferró a ellas como si fuera una cuerda de salvamento. Tal vez lo era.

 

*

 

Las cosas mejoraron, un poco, después de eso. Se aclaró un poco más, Spock podría contrarrestar cualquier pensamiento venenoso de auto-duda o de auto-engrandecimiento que Jim tenía. Spock no creía que alguien pudiera envidiar el tiempo que pasaba con Jim para encontrar su equilibrio. McCoy podría, sin duda, quejándose violentamente, y tal vez ofenderse porque no estaba incluido, pero lo entendería, Spock estaba seguro. Tal vez era mejor que su propio McCoy; este era como una unión de padre y hermano y conciencia para Jim, el hombre al que Jim tenía más miedo de decepcionar.

Era curioso que Jim tuviera tanto miedo de lo que el Spock joven pensara de él.

“Él la ama” dijo Jim una noche mientras jugaban al ajedrez. “La ama. Y yo… él la ama”.

“¿A quién de nosotros estás intentando convencer?” se preguntó Spock, moviendo una torre. Jim movió su caballo. Este Jim era mejor jugando al ajedrez, y eso era increíblemente irritante.

“Cállate”, murmuró Jim.

 

*

 

“Está contigo” dijo su contraparte. Parecía tenso y herido. “No mientas”.

“Lo está”, asintió Spock.

“Podrías…” se cortó, divisó la otra habitación en la que, sin duda, estaba Nyota. “Hay una reunión importante en dos semanas a la que no debe faltar si no quiere ser declarado como que ha abandonado”.

“Entiendo”, dijo Spock, y escuchó atentamente. No sabía por qué… si se le pidiera no ir tras jim, ¿lo haría? ¿Se quedaría atrás para que su otro-yo-joven fuera feliz?

“Gracias”, dijo su contraparte, y acabó la transmisión.

 

*

 

La respuesta era _no_.

 

*

 

Continuaron compartiendo la cama. Spock sólo tenía una cama y no iba a rendirse ante Jim. No ignoraba el hecho de que Jim se levantaba y se escabullía al baño, volviendo diez minutos más tarde, sin erección y satisfecho, durmiéndose y dejando a Spock tumbarse junto a él, sus dedos escocían por el contacto, su cuerpo pesado con necesidad.

 

*

 

“¿Sabes? Realmente nunca he tenido amigos”, dijo Jim otro día, mirando por encima de su PADD. “Soy un desastre”.

“¿No eres amigo de McCoy?”

“Bones es diferente”, esquivó Jim. “Bones es Bones”.

“¿No eres amigo de Spock?”.

“No lo sé” suspiró Jim, encorvándose profundamente en la silla y desmoronándose. “Ugh, eres tan molesto, joder”.

“No nos combines”.

“Esa fue una elección deliberada de las palabras”, dijo Jim y cogió otra vez su PADD.

Spock le frunció el ceño por un largo rato, pensativo.

 

*

 

Spock no estaba seguro de qué era la sangre de Khan y cuál era el resultado de crecer en ese universo. La fuerza física, la resistencia, esos eran resultados obvios de la sangre de Khan porque Jim estaba anonadado por ellos. Pero la ira, la rabia, la ambición violenta…

Spock no estaba muy seguro de que esas no fueran cosas comunes de este Jim Kirk, quien no había sido criado por sus padres, por su hermano mayor, por un universo más amable y tranquilo.

Pasaron horas y horas hablando sobre el Jim que Spock había conocido, uno que había sido más tranquilo y más estable.

“Tenía sus dudas, también”, dijo Spock. “Hubo momentos en los que era un ser iracundo”.

“Sí”, concordó Jim. “Pero no era…” _todo lo que él era,_ completó Spock, porque Jim era bueno dejando esos silencios.

 

*

 

Cuando Jim le besó, Spock no se lo esperaba. No es que no pudiera entender a Jim; sabía que lo que ofrecía era atractivo para él. Alguien que escuchaba, alguien que era una barrera entre Jim y esos a los que evitaba.

Jim era tan joven y Spock…no. Y Jim siempre había querido lo más bonito de la habitación, nunca había podido detener sus ojos errantes, incluso cuando no hacía nada al respecto.

 Así que es algo _extremadamente_ inesperado.

 

*

 

El beso cambió cosas. Jim levantaba el rostro cuando Spock entraba en la habitación, rozaba las yemas de sus dedos contra las de Spock. Estaba abiertamente _necesitado_ , exigiendo un momento de atención y sólo quedaba una semana hasta que Jim tuviera que volver al mundo real.

 

*

 

“Te necesito” gimió Jim, follándose a sí mismo encima de Spock. “Dios, por favor… Yo sólo… te necesito, ¿vale?

“Sí”, asintió Spock. “Cualquier cosa”.

“No… No me prometas eso”, dijo Jim, su voz quebrándose un poquito. El ritmo que se había impuesto era un castigo, pero Spock lo permitía. Agarraría las caderas de Jim si hubiera estado en verdadero peligro de herirse a sí mismo, firme y constante, pero ese punto insano de placer y dolor… Jim lo necesitaba.

“Dentro de lo posible”, le concedió Spock, y entonces se dio la vuelta, presionando a Jim sobre el colchón y besándole para silenciar cualquier argumento pedante e irrelevante que estuviera a punto de empezar.

 

*

 

“Voy a volver” dijo Jim, mordiéndose el pulgar, mirando a la puerta. Pronto, Spock vendría a recogerlo. Habían tenido una discusión tranquila y murmurada en la otra habitación y Spock les había concedido la cortesía a ambos de concentrarse en hacer la cena y fingir que no se daba cuenta cuando Jim tiró su comunicador por la ventana.

Hasta donde Spock sabía, seguí ahí.

“Es tu mejor destino” dijo Spock entonces, viendo a Jim pasear.

“Cinco años es mucho tiempo”. Se estaba quejando, ahora, y Spock se negaba a consolarlo con cariño.

“He esperado mucho más”, señaló.

“Sí”, concedió Jim, besándolo cuando su transporte llegaba a la puerta de Spock. “Además... sexo telefónico”.

Spock viviría cuarenta años más, si su esperanza de vida era normal. Jim podría esperar… bueno. Podrían morir con años de diferencia. Si era capaz de mantener consigo a Jim lo suficiente. Si Jim sobrevivía tanto sin Spock a su lado. Porque Spock había calmado la violencia en Jim, aplacándola, pero no se hacía ilusiones de que su contraparte joven hiciera lo mismo, y si McCoy era incapaz de actuar con moderación con los dos, Spock no podría decir lo que podría suceder. Solo veía que entonces, una vez más, él lloraría a Jim. Se lloraría a sí mismo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> los [prompts](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/ask) son más que bienvenidos! x


End file.
